Pour le meilleur et pour le pire
by AureLilySnape
Summary: C'est un grand jour pour les Greengrass, leur fille cadette, Astoria, se marie. Malheureusement, tout le monde ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.


Tout était devenu flou, ne restait plus que le jeune homme, habillé de noir, au bout de l'allée.

Daphné resta un moment sans bouger, presque sans respirer et ferma les yeux, pour mieux s'imprégner des sensations qu'elle ressentait à cette vision. Un peu plus et elle s'y serait cru réellement. La musique commença et elle sentie derrière elle l'odeur caractéristique de l'eau de toilette hors de prix de son père, Lennox. Il se tint derrière elle une minute avant que la jeune femme, dans sa ravissante robe lilas, n'avance en rythme avec les notes jouées au piano. Elle pouvait entendre les talons claquer le long de l'allée. Les siens, ceux de Debra, l'autre demoiselle d'honneur qui, comme elle, déversait des pétales de roses tout en remontant l'allée. Et ceux de sa sœur, Astoria, qui avançait doucement au bras de leur père.

C'était un grand jour pour toute la famille Greengrass. Enfin, l'une des filles se mariait et pas avec n'importe qui. Lennox et Enora avaient attendu ce jour avec impatience depuis la naissance de leur première fille, Daphné. Et enfin, c'était arrivé. Malheureusement pour eux, ils mariaient leur cadette avant l'aînée, ce qui n'était pas vraiment bien vu dans leur monde, mais enfin, le tour de Daphné finirait bien par arriver.

Ce qui importait aujourd'hui, c'était Astoria et son mariage avec le célèbre Drago Malefoy, l'héritier de la riche famille. Riche, c'était bien cela qui avait décidé de l'alliance. Si les époux Greengrass ne l'avoueraient jamais, Daphné elle, en était bien consciente et c'était l'une des raisons qui lui faisait détester ce jour entre tous. On mariait de force sa sœur avec Drago pour la seule et unique raison que, malgré son petit problème de réputation depuis la fin de la guerre, il allait hériter d'un gros pactole alors que les coffres des Greengrass étaient vides. De nombreux autres héritiers auraient pu prétendre au titre, cela dit. Malefoy avait simplement été le premier à se faire connaître. Sa raison à lui était simple, les Greengrass étaient réputés pour être riches, de sang pur et de ne pas avoir été mangemorts. Ils représentaient la bonne réputation qui manquait aux Malefoy, raison pour laquelle Lucius avait pris soin d'arranger cette union sans prendre la peine d'interroger son fils avant. Et six mois plus tard, les voilà tous réunis pour unir les deux jeunes adultes, tout juste diplômés et à peine conscients de ce qui arrivait.

Daphné poussa un long soupir en croisant le regard acier de Drago qui regardait les autres arriver vers lui, puis elle s'arrêta à une distance respectable de lui et attendit que la mariée arrive et se place auprès de son futur époux, après que le père ait traditionnellement déposé sa main dans celle du jeune homme, comme preuve qu'il acceptait de lui donner sa fille. L'aînée était déjà impatiente de voir finir toute cette mascarade. Pour elle, ce n'était qu'une imposture et elle aurait tout donné pour le crier à qui voulait bien l'entendre si on le lui avait permis. Mais elle était bien élevée et elle ne devait pas penser à elle en ce jour si important. Qu'importe qu'on lui brise le cœur en faisant cela.

Le prêtre commença son discours et ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur pour la jeune femme quand il finit par prononcer la phrase fatidique.

_**« Si quelqu'un a une raison de s'opposer à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais. »**_

Se taire à jamais, c'était ce qu'on attendait de Daphné. Mais la pauvre jeune femme avait tant de raisons de s'opposer à cette union qu'elle n'était pas certaine d'y arriver. Tout d'abord, elle refusait par dessus tout les mariages arrangés, raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas elle-même encore l'épouse d'un quelconque jeune homme de bonne famille qui aurait parfaitement pu faire le bonheur de ses parents. Mais surtout, surtout, elle refusait de voir sa propre sœur épouser celui qu'elle aimait depuis le premier jour.

Drago et Daphné s'étaient connus lors de leur premier jour à l'un comme à l'autre, leur naissance ne différant que d'une poignée de jours. Ils n'étaient jamais vraiment devenus amis, Drago ayant la sale habitude de se montrer pourri gâté et insupportable avec tout le monde. Pourtant, avec le temps, ils s'étaient un peu rapprochés et très vite une véritable amitié était née entre eux. Sincère. Peut-être même la seule chose sincère dans la vie de Drago. Et puis, il y avait eu l'hiver 1996. Drago s'était fait apposer la Marque des Ténèbres lors de l'été précédent, devenant officiellement un Mangemort. Daphné était la seule au courant de cet état de fait et cela les avait rapprochés encore plus, si tant est que cela soit possible.

Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble et leur relation avait tenu bon, malgré la guerre. En fait, elle ne s'était terminée que lorsque Daphné avait appris par la bouche de sa sœur que celle-ci était maintenant fiancée au jeune homme.

Cela avait détruit Daphné comme rien avant n'avait réussi à le faire. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement pas pourquoi, sachant parfaitement que les deux jeunes adultes entretenaient une relation amoureuse depuis leur adolescence, Lucius n'était pas venu demander la main de Daphné plutôt que celle d'Astoria. Il était pourtant clair que cela aurait rendu tout le monde heureux et que le résultat aurait été le même.

Mais non, elle n'était que la demoiselle d'honneur et devait se tenir auprès de Drago, qui la regardait intensément en cet instant, se demandant sans doute si elle tenterait quoi que ce soit. Le ferait-elle ? Si elle agissait ainsi, elle remettrait la honte sur sa famille et plus aucune alliance ne serait possible pour elle ou pour sa petite sœur. Elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle devait simplement accepter l'idée que dans quelques seconde, Astoria Greengrass deviendrait Astoria Malefoy et qu'elle perdrait à jamais l'homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout au monde.

Elle détourna le regard, tentant de fuir celui de Drago, inquisiteur. Que voulait-il, lui ? S'attendait-il à ce qu'elle les sorte tous les trois de là ? Elle n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le décevoir ou de se tromper sur ses intentions. Ils auraient pu fuir ensemble, se marier quelque part, loin d'ici, loin de leurs familles et vivre une vie magnifique, sans l'argent de leurs parents. Mais Daphné était bien trop lâche pour agir.

_**« Je m'y oppose. »**_

Tous les regards, auparavant posés sur la pauvre jeune femme, se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle, où, au pied de l'allée, se tenait une jeune femme le visage baigné de larmes. Daphné, qui avait paniqué un instant, se sentit soudainement plus légère. Quelqu'un avait osé parler.


End file.
